Book 1 of the Dragon Trilogy:Dragon Portal
by xNightDreamerx
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back Natsu's been at her side every moment every second. I feel happy for them, but that was just a mask.I've fallen for the pink haired dragon slayer. Till that job, which gave me 2 choices go back and live or fake my death.NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

_**I got inspired by Pressure by Paramore along with Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie and other songs.**_

_**Since this is my first Fairy Tail Story I hope you guys go easy on me…..and enjoy! By the way it's told in Lucy's Point of View.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Left Alone<strong>

I looked at the window hoping that Natsu would come. I hate to admit it, but I've fallen in love with the loveless fool or so I thought. After Lisanna came back he stopped coming. The place just didn't fell like it was alive anymore. Then I looked at the blank paper on the desk I couldn't come up with any for Levi-chan to read.

I sighed before turning on the radio listening to Pressure by Paramore. The irony. How this song would fit us so well.

_Tell me where our time went__  
><em>_And if it was time well spent__  
><em>_Just don't let me fall asleep__  
><em>_Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break__  
><em>_and I fear I can't take it__  
><em>_Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure__  
><em>_It's getting closer now__  
><em>_We're better off without you__  
><em>_I can feel the pressure__  
><em>_It's getting closer now__  
><em>_We're better off without you_

I knew one thing I didn't want to feel empty again. Then it hit me. I started writing till lunchtime. I went to the guild only to see Natsu and the others there expect Lu-chan and Gajeel.

"Where's Levi-chan?" I asked Mira-san while sitting on my usual seat.

"She's out on a mission. She won't be back till Monday or that's what the letter said. Is there anything you want?" She said while cleaning the inside of a beer mug.

I slumped down resting my arms on the table. "Get me a beer."

_I usually don't drink beer or wine, but this I needed. Drown all my problems_. I thought as Mira-san accidentally dropped the mug, which shattered. "You sure about that, Lucy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I looked around. Juvia was with Gray, Erza and Lily were chatting about swordsmanship, Happy was giving a big blue fish to Charle, who refused, Wendy smiling at Happy's attempt, and Natsu and Lisanna were talking about old times. I was happy for them, but I couldn't help feel sad. I sighed drinking my 'juice'.

"What's wrong?" asked Mira

"Nothing…It's just the rent." I lied.

"I got just the one for you! Hold on." Said Mira while digging under the counter.

"Here! It may not be much, but an easy job!"

"Guard us for bandits on the pass to Oak Town, through Web Valley. We'll be at the gate of Magnolia at 8am. Reward: 70,000. It looks simple enough." I read out loud. _It's good money. It's enough for me alone, but if there's an attack I'll need Wendy to heal the injured._ I thought.

"I'll take it, Mira-san. Wendy!" I called out. Wendy came up to me. "What is it, Lucy-san?"

"Wanna go on a mission with me?"

"Yes!"

As soon as Natsu heard the word 'mission' he said "Let's go then!"

"Um….Natsu-san. I think me and Lucy-san are enough for this." Said Wendy, knowing I needed some time away from him.

"Okay…Then the next mission I'll go with you!" he said cheerfully going back to Lisanna. So we agreed to go there in one hour it was 7.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed this! Review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Traveling<strong>

I saw Wendy waiting for me with the travelers. The old man of the group, Mario posted up the job. A horse was carrying a pregnant woman on there; her name was Ever along with her husband, Shiro and their other children Koi, and Hikari. Hikari was the support of the traveling group so she asked Wendy for advice on healing spells. Koi and Shiro were bringing the goods on to the carriage. While Mario sat in the front carriage.

"Mario-san."

"Yes, Wendy-chan?"

"How come there are no bandits?"

"You're right, that's strange. There were supposed to be bandits along this path."

"You are sure? It's could have been a rumor."

"I'm positive! I do not have bad hearing, yer hear!"

"Hai. Hai."

I looked up at the surrounding canyon walls as we entered. Suddenly I heard a loud popping like popcorn popping. Startled, I quickly looked high up the canyon wall to where the sound originated and saw a huge rock about 100 feet long and about 50 feet wide, falling from the steep canyon face. The rock hit the ground, and exploded, sending a shower of boulders into the air.

"Wendy! Get them out! NOW!" I shouted ready to call out Virgo. Rocks fell all around me. There was no escape and dust and debrief everywhere. I coughed, covering my mouth. Blood trickled down my arms as sharp pieces of rock slide across my smooth skin. There was so much I couldn't breathe. I felt my consciences slipping. Till I heard my name being called out and it wasn't Wendy it was….

"LUCY!"

_Natsu...Gomen.._

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

**Hai-Yes**

**Gomen -Sorry**

**I know this is like really short, but there will be a longer chapter next time! I promise! I already have the next chapter planned out so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I was going to post this up on Sunday, but I didn't have time to go onto my computer since my little cousin wanted to play with me and I've been watching FMA and playing osu! so I haven't had much time to write so sorry!. So enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alive<strong>

I woke up in a soft bed with Virgo sitting next to me. I looked at the bandages wrapped around my arms and legs. I sat up asking Virgo. "What happened?"

"There was a rock fall."

"What about the travelers and Wendy?"

"I suppose they finished the job and Wendy-sama went to tell the bad news hime."

"So they think I'm dead…Virgo did I summon you?"

_~Back at the guild~_

Natsu ran in shouting "What the hell happened?"

They turned to him with mournful expressions. Wendy was the first to speak. "Lucy-san's…..dead….in a rock fall."

He collapsed on the ground. "What?"

Wendy trembled with tears "When we cleared the rock we…found no body…if only I was stronger..."

"Wendy it's not your fault no one could have noticed that rock fall in time." Said Erza placing her hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"I saw it." said Charles out loud as everyone eyes were on her. "NANI?"

"I only saw a mere moment of it a few days ago right before the mission. Rocks falling and a hole being dug."

"Then she still must be alive! Look's go look!" said Natsu turning around ready to run out of the guild.

"Stop right there Natsu." said the Master taking Natsu by the collar with his giant hand. "We may not know if she's really alive, but we're not an army we are still suffering the losses of the Hades incident." continued the Master still covered with bandages along with the rest of the people that were there, expect Laxus. Since he wasn't apart of Fairy Tail anymore, but he did get taken care of.

_~At the Hotel~_

"I'll be taking my leave now, hime." she say as the gate closed. I sighed._ I guess I'll have to get use to her calling me hime all the time._ I laid down on the bed. _Now where to now? Visit Dad? Or travel around? Going back was out of the question. I didn't want to face even more pain. It's like I'm running away from reality. Away from truth. The cruel truth that I don't want to face. I didn't want to feel lonely, helpless, or jealous anymore._ I glanced at the pink Fairy Tail mark on my hand. _Fairy Tail will always be my home...Now, later, and forever._

Then I got up and left the hotel, going forward to my fresh start.

_~Three months later~_

I never once stopped thinking about her. Not once. Ever since that day. We had a grave built for her, so if we found her remains we would bury them. Everyone continued their daily lives just as if nothing happened, but once the name was bought everyone was in the dumps. We understood that her death pained us all. Me, Erza, and the pointed eyed pervert pitched in and paid for her apartment every month (mainly Erza). You could say it was useless we could have just let someone else buy it, but it was a place that reminded us of her. We couldn't let it go like fallen leaves.

After we dropped off the rent for this month we started to head back only to stop at a bar. Happy went with Lisanna to take of the laundry, we lived together now. I thought it would be like this forever, till that moment at the bar where I met her. I sat on one of the bar stools ordering my drink to wash out the pain and regret, when I glanced to my left. There was a slender blonde much like Lucy wearing a brown worn out cloak, that had covered her outfit underneath. _I shook my head. No way, she's dead no one could have survived that rock fall._ I couldn't help, but feel hopeful._ What if she was just sitting next to me just inches away? What if this was just a coincidence that someone looked exactly like her?_

She caught me staring at her she turned and looked at me with those same familiar brown eyes. My throat felt dry, tears had flooded from my eyes.

"Lucy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can you guess who's P.o.v that was? *Wags eyebrows* Let's see...I'll have the next chapter by Friday hopefully, but I'll have to sleep over at my cousin's house since my mom's going to Dallas luckily they have internet so I can make the next chapter, but I won't be update other than this one, Bunny, and Love or Not I won't be updating other than these stories. I'm putting up on Hiatus...if that's how you spell it correctly. I can't remember. So Review for my sake!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Why I keep my chapters short? You thinking, right? I like to keep people guessing what's going to happen also I like suspense! =) I put shame on myself for not finishing this chapter sooner, but oh well what's done, is done.**

* * *

><p><em>She caught me staring at her she turned and looked at me with those same familiar brown eyes. My throat felt dry, tears had flooded from my eyes.<em>

_"Lucy?"_

**Found**

My brown chocolate eyes looked at that same pink-haired man that nearly tore my heart and soul apart. He slowly reached out to me I shot him a glare that said, "Don't touch me, and who are you?" He stopped instantly in shock. I hopped off the chair walking out of the bar. I knew he would come after me very typical of him. I knew I would run into him, but not this early. Hell I would have never imaged that he would be in the bar, I guess time changes everyone. I had planned on going to the Master to tell him that I returned and what I had found. I kept on going as he called out my name.

"Lucy! Lucy, it's you right? Hey wait!" he said as I stopped turning to him.

"Who are you? Go away before I call for help." I asked coldly as he stared confused. "You're Lucy. You have that scent."

"It's not nice if you keep on sniffing at me!" I said before punching him hard in the gut then kicking him at the chest sending him a few feet before running off into the fog that surrounded us a few minutes earlier. I wore an outfit that Virgo had brought me three months ago, right after she went back. It was a short white skirt with a leather belt to hold my keys and Fleuve d'étoiles and a red tank top. Even though it was autumn I still felt like wearing this. I walked by my old or so i thought apartment seeing it in it's still clean condition. _I guess they still kept it like that._ I thought before going to the guild. I opened the doors, it was dark and there was only a single light and it was coming from the master's room._ Time to make an appearance!_

* * *

><p>"Master, I'm back." I said opening the door to his office or whatever. I swear he had a heart attack when he saw me, but at that time he was drinking out of a small barrel.<p>

"Is it really you?" He coughed as I patted him on the back.

"Yes, Master and I'll come to tell something important."

As soon as he heard the word important he instantly turned serious. "Well what is it that's so important?"

"It's about the dragons and my keys...I know where they are."

After that I went back to my place, I saw Natsu, Erza and Gray talking. I placed my ears next to the window to see what they we're talking about.

"I'm telling you, she's back!"

"Damn it, Natsu! Just accept the fact that she's dead!" shouted Gray. I knew they were talking about me, but I couldn't help, but wonder what was the result.

"B-"

A slap was heard.

"D-Don't cause any more pain, Natsu." said Erza shaking with pain or anger.

"We all know it was hard! I'm telling she was there!" continued Natsu. I backed away from the window feeling cold with yearning. _No! I can't just go in there say I'm alive not with all the pain I suffered them._

* * *

><p>The next day I came back to the guild. Yes, everyone shocked and tears were seen, but no one hugged me. I guess they were scared that this was a dream or the air around me was a warning to stay away. I looked at the job board. There was a job for accompanying a rich person for a day at an event about 700,000 jewels. <em>That person must be really rich<em>. I thought before taking the job off of the board.

"I'm taking on this job. Alone." I said glancing back at the entering couple, Natsu and Lisanna arm and arm. Even though I crushed my feelings and thoughts about them together, but once again I can't help, but feel jealous. He stopped as I walked away leaving them.

"Okay,then. Good luck, Lucy." said Mira-san quietly. It was she was surprised by how I was well cold. On my way out. I went to Levi's table with a faint smile, handing Levi a binder full of paper with my latest story.

"Here. I did say you would be the first to read it."

She nodded before taking it.

"Open the to the Goat, Capricorn!" I said as Caprico appeared in the same tuxedo when he served my mother so I was told by him, bowing.

"Yes, Lucy-sama?"

"We're going on a mission." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You'll find out what Lucy said to the Master later on. I like it to remain hidden for now. By the way I won't update this till Monday or Tuesday. So review!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy! By the way, why Lucy was cold will be explained in this chapter. I understand some people might be confused. I'm only going to say this ONCE! NATSU WAS NOT THERE TILL SHE GOT THE JOB AND SHE WAS ON HER WAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Partying and Being Cold<strong>

I sighed swirling around the wine in the glass, dressed in a black one shoulder sleeveless gown. There was steak au poivre or blackened steak with a goat cheese sauce, chocolate cake with white frosting, white rice or risotto with shaved truffles and ripe strawberries. The event was for a birthday party and the rich client, Rob hated the birthday girl who had dumped him.

After a few hours of hanging around the rich client, Rob finally let me go and did offer me a modeling job at Sorcerer Magazine, cause he owned it which was surprising, and I accepted along with the money. The job was done and time to head home.

I stopped by a magic's shop not far from there. Hoping to find some Gale-Force Reading Glasses 600x. I was hoping to read that huge book I brought last time and another one for Levi. On the way I asked Caprico.

"Hey Caprico?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"How was my mother like?"

* * *

><p>It was loud and happy at the guild after Lucy went on her mission. Levi took pride and joy in reading Lucy's story, only to find that it was amazing so full of details and emotions. <em>Once she gets back I'll tell her to publish it one day.<em> Levi thought, but then stopped before thinking, _What changed her into some cold heartless person? Was it Natsu? Or something or her leave?_ Levi decided to bring it up with the Master. "Master?"

"Yes, Levi?"

"Did Lu-chan tell you anything about her disappearance?"

"Master!" called out Lucy sitting right next to them, smiling.

"Nani?"

"Sorry Levi-chan for disturbing you and Master's conversation, but we having something to talk about and here it's for your birthday while I was gone." she said thrusting a wrapped gift with a gray bow on it.

"T-Thanks, Lu-chan."

"Anytime, Levi-chan." After she left she saw them going into the Master's office. _What's so important?_

"When can I tell them?"

"Yes..., but that's for another time. You and I both know Natsu gets touchy on the subject of dragons. Just wait till the times right. Ah my beer!" he said pointing at Cana for drinking almost all of the beer from that huge barrel as they walked back into the main hall.

* * *

><p>I knew someone was following me as I walked back home from the guild. I just needed to know who was there. I walked to an alley before turning around and punching the guy in the face then dragging him to the wall by his collar.<p>

"Gray?" I said surpised.

"I guess no one can sneak on you now." he chuckled nervously. My eyes narrowed at the ice make mage. "Why were you following?"

He said nothing just looking completely serious. "Well? Or do you want me to sic Gemini on you while being Juvia?"

His face said it all.

"I just want to know the reason why you're so cold!" he blurted out. I stared back at Gray, releasing my hold of his shirt before looking down.

" I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

" I just can't...not with all the pain I've suffered." I said before running back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I saw the lights on at my apartment. I slammed open the door. "What's going on?"<p>

I saw Natsu and Lisanna of course kissing and on my bed. That set me on full rage. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I shouted grabbing them my the necks and dropping them at the door step and slamming the door in their faces. Then I dropped to my knees, whispering. "You want to know the reason why, Gray? I got hurt and I felt weak. Natsu tore me up and I just found that my mother died by the dragons."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished the chapter! Woop! I finally feel relaxed. So my next update would be...Saturday! =)<strong>

**So be expected to have a chapter every four days until school starts! **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you enjoy! By the way I did get a good laugh at what you guys thought! You'll have to wait and see! =)**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Adventure Begins<strong>

I lay in the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about what Capricorn said. I guess it gave me relief knowing that my mother was a good person.

"_She was a great and noble owner to be with. She was kind and caring to you and your father. Layla was like you, a good reader. Ah yes, she use to love read books to you when you were little."_

Next from Aquarius, which was a few months ago:

_"EH? Layla, huh? She was a great woman, but not as sexy as me! Luckily she was married to that old man!"_

Then from Cancer who wanted to give me a haircut, which I politely refused:

_"I loved her hair-ebi."_

* * *

><p>The next day I wore a nice shirt with Fairy Tail on it and shorts. It the same loud and happy moment at the guild till Master coughed and spoke. "Attention, Everyone!"<p>

Everyone stopped chatting.

"Yes, Master?" said Erza as Master nodded at me, who spoke. "It's something important….it is about dragons."

Shocked faces were displayed upon the members of the guild especially Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel.

"What do you mean, Luce?" Natsu as I glared at him. If looks could kill Natsu would have died there.

"It's exactly what I meant, and by the way I still haven't forgiven you for kissing Lisanna in **my house**. Moving o-"

"He did WHAT?" shouted Loki, who was also there by using his magic to open the gate then I glanced at him, saying calmly. "Loki, what are you doing here? You got three seconds to explain before I close the gate!"

"Well when I heard from Capricorn that you in needed some comfort I came!" Loki exclaimed

"How was I supposed to know you were coming to your house?" interrupted Natsu

"It's my house, I mean apartment! God dammit! Do you want to know about to what happened to the dragons or what?" I snapped before calling Loki back not before throwing a punch at Natsu.

"Wait! How do we know this is true, Cheerleader?" said Gajeel raising his hand.

"Huh? What did you call me? Call me that again and I'll tell **everyone** who you like." I said evilly as he gulped, before doing a Saikeirei. Luckily Levi wasn't there or she might have figured it out.

"Moving on, I found out where the dragons are. There're in another dimension, where only dragons can enter. Since you're Dragons Slayers you could enter that dimension, but be warned the Dragon King will be there. I'm guessing he won't be happy to see you guys there." I explained as they fell silent.

"It's your choice and there's also a prophecy included..."

"What?"

"_When the golden keys join, the gate to the dragons shall open. Flames of love and darkness shall arise. Will light or dark win the dragon's dimension?_ That's what my mother's journal said. The question is now, do you wish to live this happy life knowing that your foster parents are alive while living this regret of not choosing this path or go on this dangerous, deadly adventure? Go forward and choose your answers, Dragon Slayers."

"Before I say my answer, Lucy-san. How does your mother know about all of this, which she put into her journal?" asked Wendy as I smiled at her. "It's because my mother was done in by the dragons."

After a few minutes Natsu spoke up. "Then why are you helping us? If you know your mother was killed by drago-"

"It's your choice. Hurry up so I can leave." I interrupted him.

"Why?"

"Why? I- oh yeah I forget to tell you that. You can only open the Gate once!" I said crossing my legs on the table, leaning back on my chair.

"NANI!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I posted ahead of time! Yay! I finally got this part done! So expect another chapter soon! =3 I'll work hard!<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Feelings**

"Then I'll go." Said Wendy and Gajeel as I looked at Natsu, but didn't say yes. That's a surprise. Then he finally said, "Yeah, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I take Lisanna with me. S- We're engaged."

I raised my hand and he fell silent, I had said nothing for a moment till I nodded. "We leave on Friday. That's all. Oh I forget Gray and Erza you don't have to pay the rent for my apartment anymore, Natsu will."

Natsu jaw dropped and so did Gray and Erza's. "What? Why?"

"Easy. You kiss in my apartment you pay up the fee."

"What fee?"

"My rent for say two years."

"Huh? Like I'm going to do that." He scoffed as I hopped off the chair and pointed at his chest. "There's a limit to how much foolishness I can take, Natsu. Especially when you've been sneaking into my house for the past two years! As I said again you fucking owe me, Dragneel." I spat. It was like all my anger spilled out at that moment. All the fury, hurt, betrayal, and loneliness bottled up inside me.

"Lucy-san! That's going too far!" protested Lisanna. I walked out of there not before saying, "Is that what you think? Why wouldn't I be cold to someone I was crushing on for two whole years?"

Then I left.

* * *

><p>Shock was on Natsu and I could see it all over his face. I mean who wouldn't? After finding out the girl that had been your teammate fell in love with you. We all knew she had a crush on him. So knowing her, she would have been in complete rage right now. You know what I did? I punched the bastard.<p>

"What the hell was that for you pervert?" he shouted then Levi slapped him. "Levi-chan?"

She pointed a finger at him "You have no idea how much she's been suffering! I mean if I found out that Gajeel got married to another girl I'd be wanting to murder him to the next century!" she shouted, a few seconds later she instantly regretted it. Levi's face completely red as Erza's hair. She turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer blushing. _Boy that's awkward._

* * *

><p>I sighed in frustration, walking through the park stopping at the tree in front of me. <em>That idiot Dragon Slayer doe- Argh! I've had enough!<em>

"Open the Gate to the Lion, Leo!" I sighed, thinking _I really need some time to train. This was always the best way to relief my stress._

"Now you've called me back." He said sarcastically as I punched him lightly on shoulder. "Come on, Loki. It's been long since we've sparred for a while so come at me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry! I know short and late, but hey at least I posted a chapter early! Expect the next chapter on Tuesday!<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So I had planned on posting this later, but I couldn't wait! Some of you wanted this yesterday, but a girl can only write so much. =3 I just want to say one thing to that very rude reviewer! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THIS STORY SUCKS! I mean you could have told me what was wrong with it! Maybe I could have found a way to 'fix it' Like grammar mistakes or something like that! Other then that I suggest that you get the hell out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday <strong>

I felt pity for Natsu (not really), cause Erza pretty much set full rage on him, and no one could or would stop her. Okay maybe Mira, we weren't taking that chance. It would have been all out war. Then we would have to rebuild. A few days past like nothing. Soon it was Friday. It was time for them to leave.

* * *

><p>I just packed up simple things; food, water, clothes, a few books, and magic headphones. I'll need it. Then I set out meeting with the Dragon Slayer all expect…Natsu at the train station, along with Charles, Lily, Erza, and Gray. I sighed. <em>He never changes.<em>

"Hurry Natsu-san! The train's about to leave!" called out Wendy, who first saw him with Happy along with Lisanna. A storm of jealous rose within me. No! No! Lucy you can't be jealous over what has been done! I shook my head getting the thought out of my head. "Let's get on."

It was quiet the tension was thick as stone. I sighed, "When did you get engaged, Natsu, Lisanna?"

"Last month, before you came back."

I closed my eyes, "That's good isn't it? I'm happy for you. Now on to more pressing matters. It will be hard to find the gate to the Dragons, because it moves twice a week."

"It moves a lot?" said Wendy confused. I guess most people think it's a huge statue, that weighs a ton or two.

"Yeah, it doesn't go to the same place twice and since it's been moving all over the world it easy to loca-"

"If it moves around a lot how is it easy to find?" asked Natsu as Erza smacked him on the head. "Let her finish!"

"I marked down the locations it's been at, so we can pinpoint the next city it would be at. Understand so far?" I asked as they nodded.

"The next place it's going to be at is Oak Town."

* * *

><p>After we got off the train we headed into the city. I placed the head phones on my neck turning the volume up just a bit so I could still head the music booming through. We had checked in to a hotel not far from the woods.<p>

"Why didn't we got to the one with fish in it!" wailed Happy as we ate steak for dinner a few hours later after we checked in.

"You're eating fish right now." Charles pointed out as we laughed. Gray and Natsu were acting like 'buddies' again. Which was amusing. Till a sharp pain it my heart, then I clutched it. It was like someone had plunged their hand into my heart. The team noticed it even through Gajeel was chewing on iron.

"What's wrong?" said Lisanna reaching out to her since she was next to me. I flinched as she stopped. "It's nothing, really. I'm going to get some fresh air be back in a sec."

They continued to eat as I went to the balcony, upstairs as a warm wind drafted in._ That pain I felt it's getting closer._

"It's nice to meet the gate keeper." whispered a husky voice in my ear as I turned around.

* * *

><p>We all were worried about her, so I excused myself and went after her. I hated to see her like this it pained my heart.<p>

"It's nice to meet the gate keeper." said a voice as I stopped near the window of the balcony.

* * *

><p>I felt a pang of jealously. I knew I couldn't be there. In his place comforting her. I knew I was the cause of the pain. I wish I could have just said something to her in the first place, I knew it was too late. I had broken her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I don't get it. Flame-head worries about the cheerleader. Cheerleader hates his guts to death, yet feels happy for the scary woman's sister and flame brain. I really don't get love. If I did I would have already asked Levi out.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I made improvements in this chapter. Next update will be Friday! Don't worry Natsu won't be a a** in the next few more chapters!<em>**

**_Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

** I'll see if I can update on Sunday! Ugh school such a drag. I'm moving to this medical school that far away from my house. So I'm nervous in what's my schedule's and classmates and how I'm going to get around that place is a freaking maze I tell you! **Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Poison<strong>

I turned around seeing a man in a suit with hair like Loki's but darker and those it's like they're kill with a glance. It wasn't Loki it was someone different, someone evil.

"Who are you?"

"Me? That's not important for now, but what's important is you and those keys." He murmured in my ear which sent shivers down my spine. He had my pinned to the stone._ This is bad what if- No! then my life is over!_

"Why are you here then?"

"Easy….To steal your lips."

"Wha-"

* * *

><p><em>Holy shit! Was this a love scene?<em> Thought Gray looking at the two. _The guy pinned her to the wall an- No Gray you can't have dirty thoughts about this! What if me and Juv- NOOOOOOOOOO!_

So I was in denial about asking out Juvia till I heard a growl, I turned and saw Natsu running straight for them.

"Oi! Natsu!" I called out

* * *

><p>I felt his lips on mine. I felt helpless. <em>Why? Why did I go through all that training? Was just so some guy can kiss me? Hell no! <em>He held down my wrists. He had no openings which I could attack. _Dang he's good._ Till I saw fire and pink hair and scaly scarf. _Natsu! That means…SHIT! He saw us!_

"You okay, Luce?"

I nodded numbly._ Why was he here? I thought he was with the rest of the group._

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to beat the shit out of that guy, who ever he is.<em> I growled at the man in the suit, who looked like Loki.

"Who are you?" I said at him menacingly, pulling Lucy at me.

"Your enemy and Lucy, dear...You'll join us very soon." he laughed before jumping of the balcony as we looked down from the edge.

* * *

><p>When we got back it was awkward. <em>Natsu just saw me kissing a complete stranger! The next time I see him I'll kill him!<em> I thought as we went back to our rooms till he stopped and turned to me grabbing my hand.

"We'll be back later." he called out to the rest. Gajeel was carrying Wendy since she fell asleep, Erza was eating a strawberry shortcake, and Gray was looking at a painting.

* * *

><p><em>Anger drove me through the end. I still care for her. Damn it! I engaged for god's sake! I don't want to break my promise or Lisanna's heart, but ever since Lucy came back...<em> I took her around the corner and pinned her to the wall. My first sentence was...

"What were you doing?"

* * *

><p>After I dropped off Wendy at the room she and Erza shared I went downstairs to make a phone call.<p>

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hey it's me."

"Oh hey Gajeel."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How's Lu-chan?"

"Still cold as ever."

"So...I got your 'flowers'."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! Opps! I got to go i have work to do! Bye!"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>You might want to re-read chapter 8 again I made some changes. Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_I know I said I'll update sooner, but I had been busy. First I had to switch classes at school, make friends, keep up with the home work, and bring a jacket everyday! The school's fucking cold and outside is hot as hell. Is there any place that's warm? =3_

_Anyway's my life as been hell. Why? I'm only allowed one hour of computer now, which sucks and that means I won't update ever often. . I would write the chapters at school, but if I do the teachers will tear it apart. T.T Then I would have to rewrite it all over again. I don't want that! =( Plus now a days the only thing I can think of now is this Greek story I'm writing for my ELA class. Argh! Anyways enough of my complaining on to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kisses and Lies<strong>

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

"What were you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what you were doing with that guy?" he murmured in my ear before letting go of my shoulder._ Was he angry?_ I thought looking at him with a confused expression on my face. _No! He can't he has Lisanna now..._

"Well?"

"For the record he **kissed** me! Got it? How was I suppose to know that he going to k-"

I felt his lips on mine. For a split second I was in heaven till he broke away. "Shadda up you talk too much."

"Wha-"

Then he kissed me again. We both knew this was wrong very very wrong, but we let our hearts connect as one. There was a burning passion just raging on and on. The kiss last for about a minute till he pushed me away wiping his mouth like that kiss was just another dirty thing. "Sorry I got carried away."

"Carried away? Hell no! You just **fucking kissed** me, you bastard! What the hell's the matter with you? What about Lisanna! Huh? You fucking engaged, but…I...Just get out my face!" I shouted at him before running far far away from him.

* * *

><p><em>~Natsu's P.o.V~<em>

I sighed slumping down. I knew it was against the restitution, but I loved her and Lisanna both I just couldn't make up my fucking mind. I went back to the room and saw Lisanna there on the couch reading, as if she was waiting for me.

"Something wrong?" she asked closing the book standing.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Then she kissed me. It didn't have a burning passion like mine with Luce, but a clam relaxing breeze. Three things that didn't felt right. One, I had just kissed Luce and now I was imaging Lisanna as Lucy. Two, I felt dirty as a rotten cheater. Like dirt and I hated myself for that. Finally, I knew I would have to break a girl's heart, and now the question was who was it going to be? Lucy or Lisanna?

* * *

><p><em>~Lisanna's P.o.v~<em>

The kiss didn't feel right, it was like he had something else on his mind. Was it about his father? Or a certain girl? I forced those thoughts back, but a wavering thought hit me. He loved me right? That's something I really don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for today! Sorry it wasn't long as I had expected. ^^<strong>

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love hurts**

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

Me, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy sat down and talked, Gray and Erza were shopping.

"The portal always opens at midnight of the full moon so be prepared."

"Why, Lucy-san?" asked Wendy as Gajeel nodded in agreement. Then I told them what happened, but not the kissing part. _Ugh I don't want to go through that again. _I thought.

"If there any enemies I blast them!" Natsu muttered.

"Anyways that's all for today I'll be at the bar if you need me." I shrugged opening the door and slamming it shut.

_~Natsu's P.o.V~_

"You're really stupid aren't you flame brain?" scoffed Gajeel.

"What was that metal gear?" I shouted, flames bursting from my hand ready to punch him.

"Natsu-san. Gajeel-san." Wendy said sweatdropping. We threw a few punches before Erza came back pissed. I exited the room heading to the bar, hoping to talk to Luce after Erza scolded us. Then I heard Luce's voice

"_In the world that I see again_

_There is dust, afterimages, and faint shadows_

_You have the determination to carry everything_  
><em>On your valiant back<em>

_What do you want to do? Why?_  
><em>A lonely journey- Even though you must have decided on it<em>

_Don't let go of my hand_  
><em>Because of your thoughts that travel to me<em>  
><em>The wish that sleeps in my heart awakes<em>  
><em>At the yonder of my strong view<em>  
><em>I can see the figures of the unconfused us<em>  
><em>So I'll advance to a further time<em>

_In the shattering scenery_  
><em>I know the miracle of living<em>

_I yearn for a special meaning_  
><em>And wander and walk on a pathless road<em>

_I want to believe you; believe in me_  
><em>Going together- Because I wanted you to decide so<em>

_Don't avert your eyes_  
><em>I can't say it well with words<em>  
><em>But I'm yearning for you deep in my chest<em>  
><em>At the distant yonder of hope<em>  
><em>I can see the figures of the unconfused us<em>  
><em>So I'll advance to the next place<em>

_Regret and sadness_  
><em>Taught me about the joys beyond them up to now<em>  
><em>Also, the fact of the existence known as 'you'<em>  
><em>Always and certainly next to me<em>

_You feel it, right?_  
><em>I don't fear anything anymore<em>

_Grip onto my hand_  
><em>Because the power that can only come out of you<em>  
><em>Turns dreams into reality<em>  
><em>At the yonder of my strong view<em>  
><em>I can see the figures of the unconfused us<em>  
><em>So I'll advance to a further time."<em>

As soon as our eyes met she stopped as everyone in the room turned to me. Luce ran out embarrassed, I followed after her.

"Luce! Wait!"

She kept on walking I grabbed her wrist tightly and pulling her to me she kept on struggling till I said, "I love you, Luce."

She was frozen solid, I turned her around. She was crying before hitting like a baby on my chest.

"Baka. BAKA NATSU!" she cried as minutes past that felt like forever.

"You have a nice voice." I commented then she nodded as I let her go, and she looked down then at me, "What about Lisanna?"

I closed my eyes. "I'll tell her."

After that we kissed and went our separate ways. I opened the door to my room and saw Lisanna there waiting for me.

"Lisan-" I started she got and silencing me with her finger, and saying, "I know."

"You do? How? When?"

"I heard in the hallway before you and Lucy-san kissed and went in the other direction. It over, Natsu." she said quietly as she gave me back the ring I gave her when I proposed to her. "I hope you two have a happy life."

I reached out to comfort her, but then held back knowing it wouldn't do any good it would make things worse. I walked away leaving her to comfort herself.

_~Lisanna'a P.o.V~_

Natsu left I crumbled down crying. _It hurts so much._ I thought clutching my chest as I opened the window hoping that the cold breeze would sooth my painful burning heart as I sat on the couch, remembering the times me and Natsu had together.

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

I gather the others expect Lisanna since Natsu told me what happened, saying "Are you ready?"

They all nodded as I told them my plan, "Since only Dragon Slayers can enter the Dragon's portal, I'll have you two guard the portal. Gray, you'll set up an ice barrier. Erza can be in the center since her Heaven's wheel is good for defense and offense. Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu...be careful. From what I read from my mother's journal, the Dragon's dimension can be a terrifying place. Places where it can be as hot as Natsu's fire, cold as Gray's ice, and windy as Wendy's dragon roar." I said after a long climb to the portal which was on the other side of the town and on a cliff.

It was a carved table etched with stars and tiny chibi dragons, along with keys shaped holes which I amused was for the 10 golden Zodiac keys that loomed over the city. Everyone took their positions. I placed all 10 golden keys starting with Aries, Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Gemini, Loki, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Taurus, and lastly, Virgo. The keys shined as I recited the words that opened the portal, "Stars in the sky light up the world, grant me access to the other world, Open Gate to the Immortal Beasts, Dragons!"

The portal busted opened a wide crack was made a few feet from the portal gate, showing volcanoes bursting out of lava. WE all were joyed to see it work until I saw blood, my blood an arrow had pierced me through the stomach.

"LUCY!"

* * *

><p><strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want them to DIE! IF you've read the latest manga you'll know why! I'm so sad! ='( I'm going to update more chapters soon! After I get over the tragic chapter of FAIRY TAIL! <strong>

**I will end this story soon... and I'm thinking of renaming the story like:**

**The Dragon's Portal ****or The Black Dragon**

**Vote for which one you want me to re-name!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to say one thing. I'm not sure how Libra, the Scales, and Pisces, the Fish would fit in…..this story plus they're not even showed in the manga. You should know your reviews made my day! I was stuck in a fever so I could write, because my mom forbade me to not go on the computer, so sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayed<strong>

_~Natsu's P.o.v~_

Lucy collapsed on the ground, luckily the portal was still open, but was flicking very quickly and since the portal depends on Lucy's magic it mean her life was slowly slipping. Gray had not set up the ice barrier at that time, and Erza wasn't wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor. I held Luce's lifeless body trembling with anger. I looked up and saw Lisanna holding the bow.

"I killed her! Finally it's about time the bitch died! " she exclaimed, laughing to the sky. We were all shocked by her words and angered by her actions. My eyes flared with anger as I grabbed her by the throat, but I got kicked at an extremely high speed. I managed to dodge the attack, but still got hurt. I glanced at the pervert and Gajeel with a look saying "If you don't carry Lucy through that portal I'll beat you to the brink of death."

They both nodded shoot me with a glace saying, "Like you can, flame brain."

_~Lucy's P.o.v~_

I could feel myself slipping away, struggling to open my eyes. I saw Natsu holding me. I turned and saw Lisanna with the bow laughing as I felt Natsu gently bring my head to the ground, launching himself at her before I looked at Gray, who carried me as Wendy started to heal me. I could feel the blood slow down as she was healing me. I slowly tried to reach out for him, but I was pulled into the portal. It wasn't an easy roller coaster ride. I started to feel dizzy and I felt like I wanted to throw up. It was so bright like swirling colors of the rainbows everywhere.

_~Natsu's P.o.v~_

I roared almost charging again till Erza grabbed me by the scarf, saying "We have to go **now**!"

"Bu-"

"NATSU!"

She gripped my shoulders now.

"Get your ass in that portal or do you want Lucy to feel bad about not getting you to Igneel?"

I scowled, "Fine."

Erza changed into her Wheel Heaven's Amour with her's thousands swords pointing at the enemy, and Lisanna, with tears running down her face. We were both near the portal, the swords danced as they were lunged at Lisanna and the guy, then she jumped in with me as the portal closed.

I was facing a ton of dizziness.

_~Lisanna's P.o.V~_

_Why was I doing this?_ I didn't want to hurt Lucy or Natsu. My body just moved on it's own, was the guy next to me controlling me? The guy looked at me, with a puzzled look, "What's wrong, Lisanna?"

"Huh? Oh nothing um..."

"Riko, it's Riko."

I nodded slowly till he hugged me. _Hu-WHAT?_

"Um...Riko?"

"Yeah? Oh sorry you just reminded me of someone just like you." Then he released me from his hug.

"Um okay?" I had regained some of my consciousnesses.

"Now we should report to the Master."

"The Master?"

"Yes Master Acnologia."

_~Natsu's P.o.v~_

We landed on the ground, taking in the surroundings I could tell that Wendy moved Luce to that cave. I as entered I met the eyes of a dragon, and not just any dragon, my father, Igneel, with red rusty scales and all.

"Nice to see you again, Natsu." Igneel said.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you people like it so far? Too much drama? Too little action and romance?<strong>

**I have this science paper to do so for the rest of the day I'll have to work on it So I won't update till the next chapter of Fairy Tail comes out! Ugh I have to do the damned science fair project too! =(**

**As for the votes:**

**Dragon Portal-3**

**Black Dragon-0**

****For the latest chapter I was like WTF? The FIRST MASTER OF FAIRY WAS A -! NATSU AND EVERYONE WAS ALIVE! Sorry you'll have to find out for yourself it's really exciting! =) I tried to draw Mavis, but I failed even though my friends said it was good.****

****Also I'm ending this story stay tuned for the second book! The Dragon King!****

****Review~!****


End file.
